The present invention relates to a clamping device, such as a brake or the like, which has friction means and a compensator for the wear of these friction means, the said compensator being designed to make the forward and return stroke of an element clamping the friction means substantially constant by keeping it between two closely set fixed values, the clamping element being carried by a support which is displaced both during the forward movement and during the return movement under the action of a control means and which incorporates an extendable part, this extendable part being extended in response to an increase in the wear so as to compensate this, under the action of a ratchet wheel, the pawl of which is attached to the control means and each tooth of which defines the variation between the two closely set fixed values of the forward and return stroke of the clamping element.
In general terms, clamping devices, such as brakes or the like, equipped with such a wear compensator have a complex and sensitive construction.
The subject of the present invention is a clamping device, such as a brake or the like, of the type mentioned above, the construction of which is simple and robust, together with an excellent mode of operation.